Bimmiel Special Forces
Special Forces Regiments 1st Combat Regiment 2nd Combat Support Regiment 3rd Infiltration Regiment Special Forces Battalions 1st Land Combat Battalion 2nd Air Combat Battalion 3rd Land Support Battalion 4th Air Support Battalion 5th Infiltration Battalion Special Forces Companies Bravo Company Charlie Company Rapier Company Sepany Company Sierra Company Golf Company Tango Company Kilo Company Whiskey Company Special Forces Teams EV-1 Angie Tavers Colonel Angie Tavers is the ship's military advisor from Onderon. She also participates in military campaigns, her team being the flagship team on board (EV-1). Her team usually accompanies Cayden down to planets during missions of great importance. She can usually be found in the cargo hold, preparing her team for their next mission. To her, there is no such thing as a vacation. Angie is the younger version of her mother, Talia Tavers. She stands at an average 5'5", weighing in at 137lbs, dark brown hair, and green eyes. She wears her hair down to her shoulders usually, but put's it up in a pony tail while on missions. Her skin is similar to that of Cayden's, white w/ a slight tan. She usually wears her battle uniform, the insignia of her team emblazoned on her right shoulder. Angie is very much like her father in every way. She is determined to succeed at everything she does, she rarely backs down from a challenge, strikes at the enemy with a vengeance, and cares about her family very much... to the point where it begins to affect her better-judgement, resulting in her transfer from the SFC to Special Forces. During her time in the Spec. Forces, she began to develop feelings for her #2, Major Avery Jones. Avery Jones Major Avery Jones is the ship's history buff. He is fluent in over 30 different languages, and is capable of understanding a dozen more. Aside from ancient history, Jones is known to be a great cook. He can be found either in the ship's kitchen, or in the cargo hold working on some ancient text or artifact. Lisa Nivix Captain Lisa Nivix is Onderon's chief Astrophysicist. She is responsible for the modifications to the ship's main reactor, and for the modifications to the weapons, shields, and hyperdrive. She can be found in the cargo hold working on new technology to aid in the war, or the reactor room working on modifying the reactor. Tamran Overnage 1st Lieutenant Tamran Overnage is the ship's Quartermaster. He is in charge of maintaining, distributing, and keeping track of every weapon on board the ship. He can be found in the ship's Armory, tinkering with his heavily-modified Mandalorian Heavy Repeater. EV-2 Natan Bowman A Chief Master Sergeant under Cayden's command, Natan is the head of the ship's second recon team, EV-2. He is a close friend of Cayden's from when they were both in the Onderonian Naval Academy. He considers himself a diplomat, though Cayden teases him by calling him the team's "Archaeologist", due to Natan's obsession with all things old, extinct, and buried. Peggy Zythor 1st Sergeant Peggy Zythor is an expert marksman, according to her fellow teammates. However, she herself doesn't think she's as good as they say she is, and is always constantly training in an attempt to be better her skills with the sniper rifle. She is extremely serious about her work, going so far as to reprimand even superiors who joke around one time too many, earning her the nickname "Rabidus", meaning "crazy" in Ancient Onderonian. She is also skeptical about anything new told to her that is considered "science fiction" to the galactic community. Basically, everything that goes on in Fort Tuk'ata makes her skeptical about the sanity of her co-workers and her commanding officers. Cynthia Secura Senior Master Sergeant Cynthia Secura was an Intelligence officer for the Onderon Intelligence Agency, before being transferred to the Onderon Royal Navy to assist in gathering intel on the Imperialists. After her transfer, she was assigned to the Navy's Intel and Assassination squad, Lacun Squad. She would be the one to gather the intel about the hidden hypervelocity cannon in the forests of Onderon. Cynthia is not like her teammate Peggy at all. She's more fun-loving, tends to be more adventurous, and gathers intel on things hardly considered relevant (such as stocks on Muunilist, ship prices over Mon Calamari, and even food ration supplies on Tatooine). She loves to joke around, even going as far as joking with Peggy time and time again. She also takes her job seriously, and is considered the top intel officer onboard the Etere Videum. She is currently in a well-hidden relationship with Master Sergeant Ben Ardmore. Ben Ardmore Master Sergeant Ben Ardmore is the finest scout ever produced by the Onderon Military. He has successfully survived a whole week in the forests of Dxun, even besting many Mandalorians. Ben was recruited by the Onderon Royal Navy, given the rank of Technical Sergeant, and assigned to Lacun Squad as the team's scout. During Onderonian Liberation, Ben would save Cayden's life more than once, earning both Cayden's thanks and trust. Afterwards, he would be promoted to Master Sergeant, and be assigned to serve under Cayden on the Onderonian colony world of Bimmiel. Ben is the type of person who likes helping people. He likes to know how people are doing, and if they aren't doing well, he tends to offer any aid he can. He doesn't disclose his emotions with people often, only with those closest to him. He respects authority and the Chain of Command, and is a big supporter of Bimmiel and Cayden. EV-3 Cameron Tavers Major Cameron Tavers is the leader of the ships third and final team, EV-3. His team specializes in heavy weapons and demolition, a sign that the missions they're sent on are of great importance. While on the ship, Cam can be found in one of the quad-laser cannon rooms, supervising and assisting in their operation. Cameron has a more muscular build than his brother Cayden. He stands at a nice 5'7", at 178 lbs of lean muscle, light brown hair, and blue eyes. His eyes aren't as deep as Cayden's are, but his hair is shorter than his brother's. Cameron enjoys wearing the duty uniform of the Etere Videum, his team patch proudly displayed on his right shoulder. Cameron is the soldier-type: helping those only when ordered to. However, ever since he met Senior Master Sergeant Alana Oldin, he has begun to soften up around everyone, even going as far as assisting random people while on missions. He rarely initiates a conversation, but when he does, there is usually a problem between him and the person he is talking to. EV-4 Corinna Brodi Lt. Col. Corinna Brodi is the leader of Hak'tyl Squad, and the older sister to Captain Kal Brodi. She is also the Chief Medical Officer (CMO) onboard the Etere Videum. Corinna is a former Stormtrooper in the Imperial Military. She was once a member of the 27th Stormtrooper Battalion, until a mission in which all but four, including herself, were all killed in action. After that botched mission, she decided to take command of the survivors and begin anew... this time, as Hak'tyl Squad. She made it their goal to fight for freedom, justice, and liberty. Miko Varik Lt. Col. Miko Varik is a member of Hak'tyl Squad, and is in a relationship with Major Jewel Angavel. He is the team's vehicle specialist. He can operate pretty much every vehicle ever made, from a simple 74-Z speeder bike to the All-Terrain Armored-Transport. He is also considered the team's "conscience," because he is the one who looks at the morals of everything. Jewel Angavel Major Jewel Angavel is the team's explosive and rocketry specialist, and is the girlfriend of Lt. Col. Miko Varik. Jewel was only on the team for a week before they were sent on the Ilum mission. However, though her time with them was short, she felt like a member of the family after the mission was considered a failure. She is the heart and soul of the team, being the one who always knows how to lighten the mood. Kal Brodi Captain Kal Brodi is the final member of Hak'tyl Squad, and is the younger brother of team leader Lt. Col. Corinna Brodi. He is also the Assistant Medical Officer (AMO) onboard the Etere Videum. Kal is the team's heavy ordnance operator. He can use just about every piece of artillery ever created. Kal never knew the other members of his team existed in the Battalion, but once he did, he was known as the "fun uncle" to Miko and Jewel. He is the strong arm of the team, using his size, strength, and knowledge of artillery to their advantage. Notes and References -Commando March renamed "The Special Forces are a Comin'" for use by the Bimmiel Special Forces. Category: Amacuse